


Giving Force Powers to a Smuggler

by MuffinOfVillainyAndDoom



Series: KotFE - The Smuggler [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Irresponsible use of the Force, Koth cheats at Pazaak, Poor Lana, Valkorion is not helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinOfVillainyAndDoom/pseuds/MuffinOfVillainyAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Valkorion offers his power to the most irresponsible smuggler in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Force Powers to a Smuggler

“If you want to _win_ this game of Paazak we must—“

“Oh, shut UP!”

Koth stared at her. “Maybe you should get some sleep, Outlander.”

The fuming hero sent their pilot a dirty look.

“It’s Valkorion offering me power _again_.”

“What, while we’re playing Paazak?”

“YES!”

“You are bleeding a ridiculous amount of credits,” noted Valkorion. “I will not reside with a pauper. Accept my power and we will strip this man of all his wealth.”

Koth watched as the smuggler closed her eyes, a pained expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Lana asked having just arrived with the fantastic timing only a Force-user can have.

“The Emperor is trying to tempt her with the power to beat me at Paazak,” Koth replied, turning his attention to sorting out his credit chips.

The smuggler-turned-hero watched him mournfully.

“You could hold back on the next hand—you know, to help me out a bit.”

“No.”

Lana retreated behind the bar, going for the largest bottle of what she certainly hoped was an alcoholic beverage because she wasn’t getting paid enough for this.

She was, in fact, not getting paid at all. Life in the Sith Empire was preferable. Certainly the politics had seemed asinine at the time, and indeed they were, but compared to this… She missed it.

“You promised me you would stop giving in to him so often,” The Sith reminded her friend.

The Outlander sighed, “I _know_ , Lana. Not that I do it often in the first place.”

So sometimes it seemed like she went out of her way to find reasons to use Valkorion’s power. Such as on her last trip to Zakuul, when she couldn’t resist checking out the city proper and had noticed Arcann and his precession of guards walking along a bridge. She had come to the conclusion that the prince had looked like he really, _really_ wanted to be Force pushed off said bridge (Valkorion agreed—Lana had not).

But sometimes it wasn’t her fault. Things just… got out of control.

Like that time she had left her pistol in the washroom and was ambushed by Gammorean slavers.

Or that time she was stuck in an elevator… and that time she had lost the keys to her speeder.

And really, what child didn’t grow up wanting to be a Jedi? Easy for Lana to tell her not to accept Valkorion’s power when the Sith Lord can send a leering drunk flying across the room with her mind.

It was perfectly chivalrous of Valkorion to offer to do the same.

Koth let out a loud laugh as he won yet another hand.

His smugness, however, was short lived as the smuggler, a purple glow emanating from her, shot Force lightning at his face.

Lana opened a second bottle.


End file.
